Entre agujas, apuestas y Cheyenne
by Mint n' cheese
Summary: Averigua hasta dónde es capaz de llegar alguien por costearse las clases de crochet... O.o Una historia delirante. Oneshot.


**Todos los personajes y el universo de este fic pertenecen y fueron creados por JK Rowling.**

**Entre agujas, apuestas y Cheyenne**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Era una noche oscura. Los corredores de Hogwarts estaban completamente desiertos. La tensión que se sentía en el aire era casi cortante: al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la final de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Griffindor, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie dentro del castillo.

Como ya era bien sabido, la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor era el famosísimo chico de oro, El Elegido, el niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Los leones tenían mucha fe en su Buscador. Por otro lado, los Slytherin contaban con la valiosa presencia de Draco Malfoy, también Buscador. Pero, si alguien debiera hacer una apuesta, no debería dudar ni un minuto... ¿verdad Severus?

-Cállate...

* * *

La profesora Mcgonagall entró a la sala de los profesores con paso decidido. Estaba furiosa, y cuando estaba furiosa, ni Pasión de Gavilanes la podía distraer. Y sabía exactamente a la persona que quería ver. Y, no podía estar equivocada, estaba allí. Ese olor a grasa era inconfundible. 

-Profesor Snape... –llamó con voz firme. Snape levantó la vista de la revista de tejido a crochet que había estado leyendo y le envió una mirada fría.

-¿Si? –preguntó aburrido. La profesora apretó sus labios.

-Me gustaría que controlase a sus alumnos... –Snape abrió sus ojitos brillantes.

-¿Tengo alumnos? –preguntó emocionado.

-Me refiero a los alumnos de Slytherin, profesor...

-Oh... sí, claro... ya lo... ejem... sabía... siempre quise enseñar a tejer... –agregó por lo bajo- Pero las agujas son tan caras...

-Como iba diciendo... –continuó la bruja- Los alumnos de Slytherin están haciendo constantes ataques a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Me gustaría que los vigilase más. Espero que no sea pedir demasiado...

-¿Qué los vigile? –repitió Snape asustado- ¿Usted sabe lo abusivos que pueden ser?

-Oh, por Merlín... es un hombre adulto... aunque deba dormir con la lamparita de Reptar encendida...

-Adoro a Reptar... –McGonagall lo observó con una mezcla de enojo y pena.

-Lo sé –dijo-. Como sea, cumpla su trabajo. Gryffindor tiene excelentes chances de ganar, y no dejaré que un grupo de alumnos insubordinados las arruine.

-Slytherin también tiene chances de ganar... –replicó Snape algo dolido.

-Oh, por favor... como si su patético equipo pudiera vencer a los Poderosos Leones...

-¿Poderosos Leones¿Acaso ese es un estúpido nombre que inventó el mismo que inventó esa paparruchada del 'niño que vivió? (perdón a Rowling, sin ofensas, cariño).

-Vas a sentarte y llorar, Quéjicus... –Snape abrió enorme su boca, indignado.

-Nadie me llama así y se sale con la suya... mañana cortaré el cable y ya no podrá ver MTV.

-Yo no miro MTV... –contradijo McGonagall, sonrojándose. Snape alzó una ceja y le sonrió burlón.

-Apuesto que se sabe de memoria las canciones de Juanes y... y... Dora la Exploradora... –McGonagall lo fusiló con la mirada.

-Repita conmigo, profesor: 'I'm a man without convictions...'

-¿Está insinuando que tengo una orientación sexual poco definida?

-Oh, no... insinuó que está muy bien definida... ¡LE ENCANTA ESCUCHAR A LOS VILLAGE PEOPLE Y TEJER CROCHET!

-Y usted... tiene... ladilla... –Snape le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se levantó de la silla.

A los cinco minutos estaba en su habitación, donde tenía colgados varios pósters de David Bowie y Cheyenne...

* * *

-¡Vas a caer, Potter! 

-¡Y te llevaré conmigo, Malfoy!

-¡Ah! Suelta mi cabello...

-Harry, te meterás en problemas...

-Hermione, deja que le dé una lección a Malfoy...

-Ron, deja de comer y ayúdame a separarlos...

-No... yo quiero ver cómo se pelean...

-Eres un cobarde, Ronald...

-Un cobarde que come...

Hermione sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento separó a Harry y Draco, que habían caído al suelo al comenzar una pelea.

-Hermione... –reprochó Harry- Ya le había arrancado algo de cabello...

-¡Te irás al infierno, Potter! –le gritó Draco furioso pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Oh, Malfoy... Contrólate... pareces una niñita... –le dijo Hermione controlando una risa.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –preguntó una fría voz. Todos voltearon y se encontraron allí, parado e imponente, con pantuflas de conejitos a Severus Snape. Draco soltó un sollocito y se escondió tras su espalda.

-Me arrancó mi pelito... mi hermoso pelito... –le lloriqueó al profesor. Snape le envió una iracunda mirada a Harry.

-Mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos puntos menos para Gryffindor... –dijo.

El silencio que cayó sobre el lugar fue increíble. Todos, incluso Draco, miraban a Snape como si hubiera dicho la grosería más insultante de todos los mundos conocidos. El profesor se sonrojó levemente.

-Eh... ¿exageré un poco? –preguntó racsándose la cabeza- Ejem, como sea... –agregó recuperando la compostura- Potter, no toleraré este tipo de comportamientos. Bueno... debo... debo volver a mi despacho... creo que dejé mi Cd de Cheyenne allí... digo, digo... debo... debo irme... Draco, sé que no nos defraudarás mañana...

-Por supuesto que no, profesor... –dijo Draco quitándose presuntuosamente el pelo de la cara. Snape asintió y se alejó salticando y tarareando una canción que iba algo así...

I love you, you love me 

_We are such a happy family..._

Sip. Fanático de Barney.

Harry, Hermione y Draco los miraron con ojos desorbitados. Ron, por otro lado, se le acercó a Draco discretamente y le ofreció su bolsita con garrapiñadas.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó. Draco parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que al final, sonriendo, le robó la bolsita entera.

-¡Eso lo compré con mis ahorros de tres años! –le gritó Ron mientras se alejaba.

* * *

El pueblo de Hogsmeade era el lugar apopiado para casi cualquier actividad ilegal, a excepción del tráfico de encendedores e hilo dental. Pero ciertamente podías confiar en encontrar allí un centro de apuestas clandestinas. 

Un encapuchado entró al escondido zótano del negocio Zonko. Pocas personas habían allí, todas igual de oscuras que él.

El encapuchado se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la que un hombre hacía unas anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino. Tras mirar por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie lo mirara, el encapuchado sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsita y la depositó sobre la mesa.

-Todo a Gryffindor para el juego de mañana. –el hombre lo miró curioso. Gruñendo, abrió la bolsita.

-¿Cuándo dice _todo _se refiere a este muñeco vudú de Sirius Black? –el hombre se sonrojó y le sacó la bolsita de las manos.

-Me confundí de bolsa... aquí tiene... Todos mis ahorros a Gryffindor...

-Muy bien... ¿A nombre de quién?

-De... mh... de la... mh... Señora Pott... –el hombre alzó una ceja, escéptico, y se estiró y le bajó la capucha.

-¿Profesor Snape? –preguntó asombrado. Snape intentó volver a cubririse, pero todos los presentes lo rodearon, riendo- ¿Cómo puede ser que apueste a Gryffindfor, cuando todos sabemos cuánto odia al chico Potter? –Snape carraspeó, tratando de no perder más lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

-Bueno... –dijo- de alguna manera debo costear mis agujas y mis clases de crochet...

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado. **

**Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Mint n' cheese**


End file.
